President of the United States
The President of the United States (POTUS) is the elected representative of the American people and the head of the U.S. Federal Government's Executive Branch. He is also the Commander and Chief of the United States Armed Forces as well as the chief diplomat to foreign nations. The American President lives and works at the White House (Executive Manor) in Washington, D.C. The Presidency was set forth in the U.S. Constitution and began with George Washington in 1789. ''Homefront According to Homefront's Newspaper clippings dating back to 2006, during the Administration of George W. Bush (2001-2009), the President employed a strong foreign policy against North Korea and referred to the nation, along with Iran and Iraq, as part of the "Axis of Evil." Bush's successor, Barack Obama (2009-2017), at first tried to start dialogue with the Kim Regime, later adopted a strong policy against the North and supported South Korea with a free trade agreement and military technology. In 2010, President Obama's Secretary of State Hillary Clinton, spoke out against the sinking of the South Korean warship [[Wikipedia:ROKS Cheonan|ROKS ''Cheonan]] by a North Korean submarine. In 2011, the President (assumed to be Obama) went to the United Nations to call for severe sanctions against the North due to their nuclear weapons test. In 2013, the President ordered the withdrawal of U.S. forces from conflict zones in the Middle East. Troops were re-deployed to the region to assist Saudi Arabia during the Oil Wars in 2015. In 2016, the President (still assumed to be Obama since his term would end in 2017) ordered the United States Armed Forces to withdraw from Asia due to budget cuts. A new President was sworn into office in 2017 and served two terms to 2025. Under his Administration, the National Guard was deployed to repair decaying infrastructure (2017), nationwide martial law was declared to restore order in major cities (2019), and a banking holiday was ordered to prevent the collapse of the country's financial system (2022).US Infrastructure crumbles as debt become unmanageable, tax revenues decline Martial Law Declared as US cities descend into chaos Attack on United States and Transfer of Power Around 5:00 PM PST on 15 January 2025, the President addressed the nation regarding terrorist attacks made on the transportation systems of major American cities. Unknown to him, the attacks had been carried out by Greater Korean Republic operatives by the orders of Kim Jong-un. Hours later at 11:30 PST the President was woken by his Chief of Staff who informed him of a massive cyber attack on Government and Military computer systems. The GKR had hacked into NORAD, the Pentagon, the White House, the FBI, the NSA, the CIA, and FAA and had shut down systems vital to American national security.Homefront: The Voice of Freedom An hour later, an EMP was detonated hundreds of miles above the continental U.S. disabling all power across the nation. The President was powerless and was unable to organize the military to restore order in major cities and defend the country from a further attack. It is likely that he was airlifted to Camp David or boarded Air Force One to be safely away from the chaos in Washington. By January 20, the U.S. Government had become aware that the Korean People's Army had seized Hawaii. However, the Americans were unable to retaliate due to a break down in military organization and a nuclear device placed in Honolulu to hold the citizens there hostage. Amazingly, the President still handed the power of his office over to his successor on January 21, displaying that the U.S. Constitution was still strong in such dark times.Farewell address from the President to the people of the United States On January 25, the KPA landed on the shores of the West Coast. U.S. forces put up a resistance, but were defeated by the massive Korean assault. By January 27, the Korean invasion reached the Mississippi River and was finally halted by U.S. military forces. However, it was mentioned that C-17s confiscated from the U.S. Air Force had dropped KPA soldiers beyond the Mississippi River. Occupation and War Following the invasion, little is known about what occurred in the Eastern United States. Many Americans did not know the status of the President. In June of 2025, the Emergency Broadcast System released a message recorded on May 12 by the new President. He assured the American people that he was alive and safe. He also asked that the citizens do whatever they could to survive, but promised that the nation would make it through the occupation. Since the recording, there was very little information regarding the state of the Federal Government. Some feared that all of America's leaders were dead. Other rumors circulated the occupation zone that the President and his cabinet were running an exile government in the United Kingdom. The President stated that European allies of the U.S. had pledged to give support, but were slow due to the economic and energy crisis. During the American counter-offensive on San Francisco, it is unknown whether or not the President was in direct control of the Armed Forces leading the attack. Since the 160th SOAR division was present, the scattered west coast forces were likely receiving aid from the east. Also, the military command structure and attitude seen during the battle would indicate a restoration of the chain of command. The President's diplomatic efforts in Europe paid off as the European Union is currently planning a military support campaign for the U.S. ''Homefront: The Revolution'' Republican senator John McCain won the 2008 presidential elections and continued his predecessor's policies in committing American military interventions in the Middle East. However, McCain's first term in office became mired in the subprime mortgage crisis that he was unable to solve. Despite the economic crisis, McCain was unwavered in his commitment in the Middle East and began heavy investment in weapons technology from the APEX Corporation. McCain's unpopularity deeply worsen in 2016 when a smuggled Iranian nuclear bomb destroyed Riyadh and killing over 200,000 U.S. soldiers, and consequently causing serious unrest in the United States. In response, McCain suspended the 2016 Presidential Elections and placing the nation under a State of Emergency. In 2018, McCain was finally forced to step down from office after being challenged by Senator O'Reilly, who was immediately elected as President uncontested. Under O'Reilly, he extended the State of Emergency conditions while inheriting his predecessor's burden, including the nation's very expensive war debt to North Korea. In 2025, the U.S. failed to reach an agreement with North Korea over its debt in which the APEX Corporation responded by remotely shutting down the U.S. military's APEX-branded hardware. North Korean Premier John Tae-se demanded O'Reilly to surrender the U.S. to North Korean military occupation to settle its debt. O'Reilly flatly refused and urged the American public to resist the North Koreans; however, his words were backfired as the people were too terrified and desperate for foreign aid, in which mass protests and riots were staged across American cities demanding for North Korean help that was promised by John Tae-se. After the Korean People's Army landed on American soil without incident, O'Reilly was forced out of office and replaced by General Steven Kyle, who capitulated to North Korea. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Homefront characters